


Two Weeks to Forever

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheese, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ferrets, Literal Sleeping Together, Piano, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Safehouses, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Bucky get stuck in a one room apartment together for336 hours. With a piano ferret.





	Two Weeks to Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livvy1800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/gifts).



> Livvy1800 prompted A piano, A ferret, Cheese.

Darcy had never realized the depths to which she could hate another human being until she was locked in a one room apartment with Bucky Barnes for two weeks.

She hadn't walked in hating him. She'd walked in ambivalent, really. He was a nice guy who was nice to look at, that was all. She didn't have any thoughts about his abs or his eating habits, his hair or his incessant humming, his sleeping face or his snoring.

But it was only natural to hate the presence of someone whose presence you weren't allowed to leave for 336 hours, wasn't it? (Yeah, she'd worked it out. On Day  _ Three _ .) Darcy assumed everyone else was likely feeling the same. 

The whole team had split up into pairs to lay low: Tony and Natasha (so she could keep him from flying off and blowing their cover), Wanda and Vision (who went with Clint to his place, but technically that wasn't a  _ pair _ ), Steve and Sam (which was a totally unfair pairing, obvious favoritism), Rhodey and Jane (again, unfair, but less planned since the two of them,  _ together _ , were a pretty new development), and Darcy and Bucky.

At first it wasn't so bad. They'd made jokes about the decision to put a piano in the safe house instead of, say, a couch. Because there was only one bed. Of course.

Since it was pretty much the only piece of furniture in the place, they'd settled in to using the bed for everything: a couch, a dining room table, and a place to sleep. That was actually one thing Darcy didn't hate: Bucky was an excellent cuddler. It was only when he turned over on his back and started to snore that she remembered she wanted to smother him with a pillow.

But if she did that, he wouldn't be able to protect her from whatever was living inside the piano. They finally decided they weren't hearing things on Day Eight, and Darcy declared that it was absolutely a ferret before Bucky could open his big fat mouth. She was sure he would have said that it was a bat or a rat—not that she disliked either, but she didn't love the fact that she hadn't  _ chosen _ to live with said creature. Plus, the smell said "ferret" to her.

The bathroom door was the only separation they could manage, so Darcy took lots of long baths. But even that sacred barrier could not block the cheese. Stupid Tony had taken Stupid Steve and Stupid Bucky to Paris to see one of their war buddies, and they'd brought back all the cheese. Some of it was the worst. The rest was even more terrible. It  _ was _ kind of sweet that he only got it out when she was in the bathroom, but she would have appreciated No Cheese Ever even more.

Bucky rolled his eyes when Darcy ran to answer the door that last day—Nat was standing there, and Darcy threw herself into the super spy's arms. 

"I'll never complain that the lab is too boring  _ ever again _ !" she promised, then rushed to grab her stuff.

Darcy ignored the look that passed between Natasha and Bucky.  She made the bed instead, said goodbye to the Probably Not A Ferret in the piano, then shook Bucky's hand. "If I never have to spend two weeks alone in a room with you again, it'll be too soon," she told him cheerfully.

"Same to you," Bucky said with a laugh.

* * *

 

Darcy and Jane's suite at the Avengers Compound smelled nothing like Taleggio. It was both piano-less and ferret-less (as far as she knew, anyway). It was blissfully empty, with not even a Jane in sight. She was alone.

First, Darcy indulged herself by walking from one room into  _ another _ room. Then she stretched herself out on her own queen sized bed, relishing the thought of not having to share a double anymore (though she did acknowledge that she would probably miss the body heat). A long bath in her private bathroom (with no one's beard trimmings scattered all over the sink) was next, followed by sleep.

Snoring-free sleep! Alone!

But Darcy tossed and turned. 

She turned on the TV—the safe house had a TV that Bucky would keep turned down to the lowest possible setting when Darcy  _ was _ sleeping and he couldn't. She thought that maybe she'd gotten used to the flickering.

But still she tossed and turned.

A background noises app on her phone provided some quiet scratching and shuffling noises.

When she was still awake an hour later, she got up; her internet search for a custom fragrance called, "Lingering Roquefort and Probably Ferret" had yielded zero results.

"Where's Sam?" she heard Bucky ask as she stalked down the hallway toward the common room.

"Asleep," Steve replied. "You need some time apart after two weeks straight in a safe house together, even when half the time you're—"

" _ Okay _ ," Bucky interrupted, "I don't need the details."

Steve laughed, and then said, "I can't  _ believe _ you spent all that time with Darcy and  _ didn't _ tell her."

"Tell me what?" 

Catching both super soldiers off guard was a little amusing. Steve started guiltily like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Bucky blushed exactly the same way he had when she told him she liked his lasagna so much that she was claiming all the leftovers for herself in advance.

"That... uh..." Steve began, and Darcy could already tell whatever lie he was hoping to come up with wouldn't be convincing enough even if he hadn't already given himself away with the hesitation.

"Why are you up?" Bucky asked, a fairly good redirect.

"Why are  _ you _ ?" Darcy said, crossing her arms.

"I can't sleep," he told her.

"Absence of ferret smell?" Darcy guessed.

"Sure, let's go with that."

Steve coughed, which was enough of a tell that Darcy raised her eyebrow, asking Bucky to explain.

Bucky sighed and looked at Steve, communicating something—it was similar to the look he'd shared with Natasha earlier that day. 

"Oh, you're—  _ now _ ?" Steve stuttered out.

Bucky nodded, and Steve made himself scarce.

"I can't sleep without you," Bucky admitted the second Steve was out of earshot.

Darcy frowned. "That's  _ my _ line," she said.

"But don't you hate me?" Bucky asked.

"There's a difference between hating someone and not being able to enjoy some personal space because of their Epoisses stench."

"So you  _ don't _ hate me?"

"I guess not," Darcy replied.

Bucky nodded. "I may have asked Natasha to pair us up. I didn't know it would backfire."

"Why?" Darcy asked.

"I... might be sweet on you."

"'Might be?' Like, this is still a present tense situation?" Darcy asked.

"’Course," Bucky told her. "Any dame who can bear with my snoring for two weeks without smothering me in my sleep is worthy of admiration."

"Well, you  _ were _ between me and the piano ferret," Darcy said.

"True," Bucky allowed.

They stared at one another for a moment before Darcy turned away.

"See you later, then," Bucky called.

"Oh, you're  _ not _ coming to bed with me?" Darcy asked over her shoulder.

Bucky jumped up and jogged to her side as she started back toward her room. "Didn't you say if you never had to be alone in a room with me again, it'd be too soon?"

"I said  _ two weeks _ ," Darcy reminded him. "You planning to stay for two weeks?"

Bucky smirked. "That depends on how nice your bed is," he said.

"Well, I'll be in it," she said. "I'll let you decide how nice it is."

They turned off the television and the ambient noise app and curled up on Darcy's bed together, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They'd slept like that before, but Darcy had never tilted her chin up to kiss him, a kiss that went on and on and on, blissfully never ending.

When they finally parted, breathless, Darcy laughed. "We could have been doing  _ that _ and instead you decided to torture me with cheese?"

"Maybe I was eating my feelings," Bucky said.

"Your feelings stink," Darcy told him.

Bucky laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Darcy had never realized the depths to which she could hate another human being until she was locked in a one room apartment with Bucky Barnes for two weeks. It turned out that she liked him a lot better when she could occasionally get away from him for more than five minutes. And when he cleaned up the bathroom after he shaved. And when he kept his stinky cheese at Steve's place instead of theirs. And when she fell asleep before he started snoring.

Sure, if she never had to spend two weeks alone in a room with him again it would be too soon, but she could barely endure two days without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the triple dates with Darcy/Bucky, Jane/Rhodey, and Steve/Sam!!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171017777933/two-weeks-to-forever)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
